Goggles are attached to a user's head to cover and protect wear's eyes. An example of the goggles, there are swimming goggles in which opposite ends of a pair of eyecups disposed on user's left and right eyes are connected with each other by a nose bridge (bridge band).
As swimming goggles in the related art, there are swimming goggles in which a support hole provided at an inner end of the eyecup is inserted with the nose bridge. In the swimming goggles, since the support hole is inserted with the nose bridge at one site, a distance between the eyecups may be controlled.
As another example of the swimming goggle in the related art, there is a swimming goggle in which the support hole provided at the eyecup and the nose bridge are coupled with each other at several sites and thus the distance between the eyecups is controlled. For example, in International Application Laid-Open WO 01/80956 A1, swimming goggles in which a distance between eyecups is adjusted through a nose bridge are disclosed. In swimming goggles in the related art disclosed in WO 01/80956 A1, a hook member provided at the eyecup is inserted with one of a plurality of through holes provided in the nose bridge to connect the eyecup and the nose bridge. Further, the hook member of the eyecup is inserted with an inner or outer through hole of the plurality of through holes to adjust the distance between the eyecups.